Icefeather/Old Trivia
Major Trivia *Crookedshadow, Icefeather's first mate, had told her to take Darkgaze for a mate shortly before his death. Then, after Darkgaze died, he came to her in a dream and told her that a Wisp would sprout as the Ice's forever mate. :*She was proven to be Graysoul's mate. *Like Burrstar, she didn't want to take more than one mate, but respected her ancestor's words. *Crookedshadow is in the dark forest. *She was once Flamestar's mate, and Runningstar was the offspring. Of course though, while she was nursing Crookedshadow's kits, Runningstar, as a 1 moon old kit, thought Crookedshadow was her father. Later, when Crookedshadow died, she treated Darkgaze, her stepfather, as her own father. When Darkgaze died, Runningstar, of course, hated Icefeather and went towards the path of evil. *She does have a power, but never told a soul. *Firemoon and Spottedface have powers, too. Spottedface can control shadows, Firemoon can control fire, and Icefeather can control water, even ice. Pelt Mistake Trivia *She has been mistaked as a dark blue she-cat *She was once mentioned as a pale grey she-cat with darker stripes *Spottedface accidently said to Ironstar that Icefeather was "white like the snow" Minor Trivia *It is rumored that she will mentor Shadekit, but Shadekit actually went to Limesplash. *It is also rumored that her new mate is Wispfire, which is now proven true. *Darkgaze, her last mate so far, was killed by Robinstar *Dapplepatch is one of her closest friends. *Birdstar is her Daughter-in-Law *Brokendawn loved his mother the most, and his ambition wasn't really to destroy the clan, his ambition was to save the clan from Gashclaw, an evil warrior who probably was going to be deputy *Firemoon had 2 litters. Her first litter consisted of Mudpad, Stonestep and Dapplepatch, and her second litter contained Lightningheart, Searpelt, Lionpaw and Skykit. *Dawn's Light, a tribe cat, once brought Icepaw to the mountains. *Icefeather showed interest in being Medicine Cat a couple times. *Icefeather's family tree is huge, considering her mother was in a litter of 12, and all of them were female, except for 1, and had kits of their own, except for Gashclaw, who was the only male kit in the litter and wanted to be deputy so he could kill Quickstar and then kill off everybody else, including Icefeather. *Icefeather was in love with Flamestar until he attacked DawnClan camp, and was killed by Dustheart. *Icefeather's closest friends are: Dapplepatch, Rosefire, Windwillow, Sunleaf, Cherryflower, Bluewing, Duskheart, and Patchfall. *Icefeather has a liking for all DuskClan cats who join DawnClan out of misery of being abused. *Icefeather wishes Rosefire was her own kit. *Icefeather has deep love for Wispfire. *Wispfire likes her back, but doesn't know how to tell her. *Cherryflower treats Icefeather like family. *Icefeather is one of the only cats who knows Sunleaf and Windwillow's fate in the prophecy: That they will work together with Cloverstep's kits to save DawnClan from a reinforced attack from DuskClan after TawnyClan joins forces with DuskClan. *Tawnyclaw wishes that her mother was Icefeather. *Windwillow trusts Icefeather alot *Limesplash is a kit from one of her litters *Icefeather has a lot of kits, and more are on the way. *Icefeather once fell off the Great Cliff, and ended up in Dawnsk Cave, a cave behind the Great Cliff's waterfall. *Icefeather was once deputy of DawnClan, she was before she went to the mountains, and when she got back, they said that the new deputy was Scarredpelt, because they thought she died, but it wasn't true, but she let Scarredpelt be deputy. *Ryefeather, her father, became leader, Ryestar, but died very quickly. He was suceeded by Quickstep, her brother. *Icefeather has had 3 mates so far, and 2 died shortly after due to DuskClan attacks, but Wispfire is her new mate. *Icefeather is 6 years old, and Wispfire is a young new warrior she fell for. Darkgaze was 7 years, and Crookedshadow was 10 years. *Icefeather has had a total of 12 litters, but some of her kits died. *Icefeather knows that her son Frogheart has a defect, a short ,stubby paw, that could kill him in battle. *Icefeather treats Birdstar like her daughter, and often supplies wisdom to her. *Icefeather usually stays as a queen, even when her kits are now apprentices, because sometimes she knows she is expecting more. *Ryestar lasted for 1 moon, and got killed by Scar of FireClan. *Icefeather will not die anytime soon! *Icefeather adopted a kit, Coldkit (Coldheart), even though she could see darkness in his heart. That kit is currently a warrior, and also 3 years old *She has a crush on Blazefire *Blazefire likes her back, but he already has a mate. *She and Dovesong are distant cousins. * Icefeather knows Windwillow's special power is to control the wind, and that Sunleaf's is to never be cold, and she can see far away. *After Coldheart died, she was at complete peace *She finally resumed her role as deputy. *It is a rumor that she knows when cats will die. *She respects that not all cats like her. *She knows Husher was'' ''reincarnated.